What You didn't Know
by laurah1236
Summary: Letty's life was just about perfect before she was raped. Now months later, what'll happen when the people she left behind in her past come back and find her. Dom/Letty. I suck at summaries, sorry, but please read, it's pretty original.
1. The Incident

"No, please, stop!"... The room was completely dark and all I could feel was the hands as they indulged on my skin and my heart as it tried to jump out of my chest.

People say that before death you see the world flash before your eyes, this happened to me, the only problem was I didn't die after, as much as I wish I did.

"Stay still little slut and this will end quicker than you think," the man snarled at me.

I fought back, I kicked, I screamed, I punched, I sincerely tried. But at the end of the day it wasn't enough. Maybe it happened to me because I was asking for it, that's what my brother told me the next morning when I showed up on the front step to our house in ripped up clothes, with a black eye and bruises and cuts everywhere. He looked me in the eye and told me those exact words. Every now and then I tend to beleive them but the only thing that stops me everytime, is the few seconds in which my life flashed before me.

I saw my Mom and Dad's wedding picture, the only picture I ever saw in which they were happy in.

I saw my brother playing cards with me, before his constant drinking that ruined his life.

I saw my best friend Mia pushing me to try on clothes that I would never wear and begging me to let me be her doll for the day.

I saw the garage I worked at everyday with all the people and things I loved in it.

I saw Mr. Toretto telling me I needed to finish up a car, and Vince making kissy faces at Mia as if he were a 5 year old. I saw Leon and Jesse betting money on who would get laid first that night, and lastly I saw Dom.

The one person who could make me see red. Whether it be him ticking me off with his larger than life ego or him giving me a cocky ass grin that I knew I couldn't resist even though most of the time I couldn't stand him. I knew at the end of the day he was it for me, though I'd never admit it.

Those few moments in time when my mind traveled to these people was what reminded me that I didn't want what happened to me, that I said no, and that I'd continue to fight.

The mans hands continued to touch me, he whispered in my ear as he pressed down on my mouth so I wouldn't scream. The words he said never left me..."you deserved it.."

"Letty, get the hell up! If you keep missing school child protective services are going to get involved, you know I don't need them on my ass!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back at my brother Sam, I knew he was trying to get himself together again after our mom died. He had quit drinking and was trying his hardest to be there for me. And I appreciated it, I really did, but I needed more time. More time to adjust to what my new daily life was.

I remember when I used to wake up everyday go to school, get home and go straight to the garage and work on cars while I listened to Dom and his boys talk some trash about the party they had hit up the night before and the girls they'd done. Then Mr. Toretto would walk in and slap Dom on the head with his wrag and I'd laugh as Dom gave me his 'menacing' look which I just smirked at.

I'd hang out with Mia on weekend afternoons as she schemed the parties we could crash, Dom's parties. I'd always try to convince her against it, but the Toretto's were known to be stubborn asses.

I remember when things were just that simple.

Now as I drive to school I don't hear Mia singing along to the radio beside me or rambling about her newest crush. I hear the sound of the air streaming through my car with windows rolled down. Now after school I go straight home and lie on my bed until it feels like rocks beneath me, I barley have an appetite and do nothing but mope around.

And as much as I miss it all, I can't get myself to go back to it, because that would mean I'd have to face them all again, and I couldn't do that without breaking down.

So what's another day in a life of life in the hell hole called High School? I wouldn't know because I ditched once again, I know my brother is going to kill me once I get home but at the moment I'm pretty content in the parking lot blasting music as high as it goes in my ears.

That is until I hear a knock on my car window, I jumped a bit scared to look over and find a teacher or someone else ready to give me another detention.

But when I look over who I find is worse.

It's Mia, looking at me with eyes that are screaming, her long black hair is messy in a low bun and her eyes have bags underneath them, her skin isn't as effortlessly tan as it would be any other summer when school starts. It had been months since I last saw her or spoken to her, I guess I was selfish to let her know we weren't friends anymore by ignoring her for months, but I didn't know how to deal. I wanted her to give up on me, it wasn't hard for alot of other people, but for some reason she cared.

"So are you going to roll down the window or not?" She yells at me with a tired expression on her face.

I knew I'd regret this later, but right now as much as I knew I couldn't go back to the life I had before I had to roll down this window and talk to Mia, simply because I owed her that much.

Little did I know how much was about to change.


	2. Friendly Faces

**Okay, so I know there are a lot of unanswered questions and I tried to start to answer a few of them in this chapter but I need to weave it into the story line so bare with me. I'm planning on making the next chapter in Dom's point of view just so you guys can get a lot more insight. Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

"Hi" I said, it was all I could say as she glared at me for the next two minutes, longest minutes of my life.

"You're a joke!" Mia spat at me, and for the first time in months the numbness that held me together cracked. What was filled with numbness was now growing rage. Who the hell did she think she was? Calling me a joke! She had no idea what I had gone through in the past 5 months. No fucking idea, and there she was with the same pissed off face her idiot brother makes when he's mad, telling me I'm a joke!

"What?" I said, hoping maybe I had just imagined it in my head.

"You heard me Leticia!, you're a fucking joke!" She yelled at me.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. Here I was in the middle of the school parking lot being yelled at by Mia, of all people. I didn't need this shit.

"You done?" I asked her trying to keep my voice calm.

"Far from it! I don't even know who you are anymore! How could you do this to me!, to Dom, to the guys, to my dad! We all loved you! You were my best fucking friend and you drop me just like that? Drop all of us? Did we ever mean anything, anything at all?" she was sobbing now and trying to stop control herself but I can tell she couldn't, "why?, just why?"...she finally got out through all her crying.

I just looked at her, looked at the pain in her eyes brown eyes and wished I would've died then and there. She truly still cared about me, she never had given up on me, which only made what I was about to do even harder. "Just leave me alone Mia" I said, like a stone wall. And that was what I had become, something hard, that wouldn't move, didn't think, didn't feel.

I rolled up my car window and revved my car out of the school parking lot leaving her behind me as I looked in the rearview mirror all I saw was her trying to put herself back together, hopefully she'd have better luck then myself.

I drove for hours, having no idea where I was going.  
And as much as I wished for my mind to just stop thinking and replaying the days and moments that I wish I could avoid, I wouldn't.

* * *

My mind took me back to the day after the incident.

I layed in bed, staring over at my alarm clock that glared back '12:00 PM Sat.' Usually at this time I would be in the garage working on a car. But instead I lay here trying to avoid the constant buzzing of my phone, probably Dom or Mia wondering where the hell I was. Trying to avoid the mental image in my head of the man who touched me. Trying to avoid my mother walking in that room one more time to ask me if I was ok.  
Of course I wasn't ok. But I couldn't let her know that, today was her one shot to get a better job, therefore a better future for all of us. Today she had an interview for a nurse position at the hospital, she'd been talking about it for months, I had to pretend to be ok, at least until after she got the job.

She had asked me about my bruises and black eye, I just lied and told her I got in a fight at school, which in my case was believable. She didn't question me further on the physical but I knew I didn't deliver an Oscar performance when she walked into my room again.

"So sweetie, I know things have been stressful lately, but after I get this job you won't have to worry anymore, ok?" She said as she leaned against my door frame before walking in.

I looked her over, the way her clothes fit her nicely, the way her curly hair ended at about the same length mine did, and the way her eyes looked like they could hold the world, or at least were willing to try. From day one my mom had been my one constant. My father was never in the picture, my brother was always drunk, and I didn't really have friends until I met the Toretto's. I owed her so much, yet I knew I couldn't tell her the truth. It would break her, and if anyone knows what strength is, it's my mother, I couldn't see her break, I wouldn't let myself be the motive.

I guess you could say that was the moment I decided this was my own problem, that I wouldn't put it onto anyone else. I knew I told my brother about it the night before but he was so drunk he'd never remember after the hangover he was still having today. I told him because I needed to say it, and I knew with him I'd suffer no consequences. I needed to tell someone that it was real that it happened, so maybe I'd feel less alone.

I didn't.

* * *

Eventually I snapped out of my thoughts, I just drove until my mind stopped replaying my past and the days events, until Mia stopped invading my thoughts and her pained eyes stopped invading my mental images.

It was about 8 when I finally decided I'd give my pitty parade a rest and head home, though I knew my yelling brother awaited me, I went anyway. He was all I had left.

As I turned off my car and got out I saw one light on in the living room and held my breath as I walked in to what I thought was going to be his tirade.

"Letty..," he began, "someone came to see you." As I turn into the living room I see a very built sihlouette and immediately curse the day I was born.

I would rather be yelled at for hours than have to face Dom.

"Hey Letty," Dom says to me with his gravelly voice and stares down at me with years in his eyes that feel as if he's lived way past the age he has.  
I look from Sam to Dom and back again wondering what the hell was going on.

"Letty I'm going to go meet a couple friends, Dom here, wants to talk to you, don't go to sleep too late ok?" He says before kissing me on the cheek, grabbing his keys and walking out of the house. I just nod at him and watch him as he leaves.

After a few minutes of silence I finally realize the presence of Dom in the room again. So I look over to him. He had gotten ever more built over the past few months maybe even grown an inch or two. Or maybe I hadn't seen him in so long that his everything felt knew to me.

"Look Let," he said interrupting my thoughts as I looked him over, "I don't know what happened with you and Mia, but I'd appreciate it if the next time she comes home from school she isn't crying and cursing you out." I looked up at him, wanting to feel embarrassed, to feel bad but I just nodded once.

"So is that all?" I asked him, not even daring to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, I guess," he said as he started walking towards the front door, but stopping right before walking out.

"What happened to you?" He asks turning around facing me.

I let the seconds pass trying to think of something to say, something, anything, but nothing came and I just stared at him as he stared down at me with a look painted on his face almost like anger.

"You know Letty, my sister needs you, the last couple months have really sucked for her...they, they've sucked for all of us," he let out and I know how much it took out of him for him to say that, for him to show an ounce of vulnerability.

"There's nothing I can do for you," I replied harshly meeting his eyes making sure he sees the stone wall front that nobody's tearing down.  
"Letty, please...," - he began, but I cut him off, "No Dom, no one can fix me now."

He stared at me, his eyes questioning what I had just told him, before I shut the door on him.

I looked out the living room window as I watched him punch the house wall before walking away, I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time I'd see him.


	3. See Through Me

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I tried to include as much as I could in this chapter about the past and why things played out the way they did, I'm going to keep having flashbacks like this to piece the story together. By the way, sorry if the chapter was too long, I just couldn't figure out a way to make it into two with it making sense. Anyways thanks again and leave reviews on what you might want to see, anything's appreciated!**

* * *

Dom:

"Dinners ready!" Mia yelled from down stairs.

It was Monday night, that meant no going out, no hanging out with friends, no anything that would interrupt dinner time with the family. My Dad had made up this tradition as soon as Mia hit High School, I guess my Dad could only handle one of us growing up, but when it came to Mia, she was his soft spot.

I slipped out of my bed and put my car magazine down and went to knock on the door of Vince's room.

Vince has lived with us for as long as I can remember. He was my best friend but at the end of the day Vince was family. I'd known that kid since I saved his ass in the third grade.

Apparently he sucked at kick ball and bet his go-cart that if he made a homerun then the other kid challenging him had to give up his 3rd grade love Veronica, Vince had it bad for her, he always did have a weakness for blondes. But since Vince isn't very bright, he bet his go-cart anyways. After he kicked the ball the kid on first base got him out. I remember Vince's pathetic scared face, shit was priceless. He looked like he had been punched in the face by a girl. Next thing I know I'm yelling at him to run, him and I weren't friends but I'd seen him at recess and the kid could run, and so he did. I met up with him at his go-cart which was parked by a bench at the neighborhood park we were at. I hopped in first and drove and he stood up on the back and held onto my shoulders, when I drove that thing I thought I was going about 100 mph like a little badass. But really we were going about 15 miles per hour down a sidewalk, but it was still fast enough to outrun the rest of kids that were chasing after us.

He's lived with us ever since my Dad found out his Mom is a total crack head and his father was never around, so my Dad stepped in, that was just the type of man he is, the type of man I would hope to be too.

The rest is history really, oh except the part where the kid Vince ripped off was Leon. That's one for the story books. Vince always holds that above Leon's head, but Leon doesn't really care because he just reminds Vince of how he got Victoria. They both never really grew up, just went through puberty with a child's brain.

"Vince, get up, dinners ready," I tell him banging on his door, starting to get impatient.

Screw it, I think as I bolt open his door. I regret it as soon as I do though because I find Vince trying to cover up his manhood with his shirt, and the girl he's with trying to get out through his window. Yup, that's Vince for ya.

"Seriously man? Ever heard of privacy?" He says staring at me as I try not to look at him.

"Seriously man? Ever heard of decency? My little sister is downstairs for God's sakes" I say mocking him

.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be down in a minute" He says trying to get rid of me as I start to walk out of his room before he grabs my attention again, "uhm, hey, bro can we like not tell anyone about this?" He asks trying to act innocent.

"About what? How small you are down there? Don't worry, I won't tell Mia big boy" I say before letting my smile grace its full state of cockiness. Vince just shrugs it off and gives me the finger before I shut his door.

* * *

"So Mia, how was your day today?" My Dad asks always intrigued about the boring life of Mia, I know the only reason he asks is to make sure it's still completely boring and no intrusion of boys has neared her premises.

"Same old, same old Dad, I have a project I need to finish though for next Friday, which really sucks," She answers him.  
So then my Dad approaches his next victim, Vince.

"So Vince how's Mr. Daniels car coming along? I know his transmission was totally ruined," my Dad says honestly curious, car talk was always encouraged at the table far to my sisters annoyance.

"Uhh, It's coming along, It still needs a bit of more hours put in, the transmission has always been Letty's best thing, I kinda wish she was around now to check out if I'm doing it justice," he finishes but not without looking at me when he said Letty.

He knew Letty was a sensitive subject, to all of us.

* * *

Letty moved into the neighborhood about 2 years ago when she was a scrawny flat-chested 13 year old. My Dad wanted Mia to meet her, because there wasn't any girls Mia's age around the neighborhood and I guess he thought it would work. To everyones surprise they became inseperable, Mia always trying to persuade Letty to do something girly and Letty always trying to convince Mia to hang out at the garage.

In the end they compromised, they did something girly in the garage, it was probably the stupidest compromise I had ever heard. Everyday I'd get home from school I'd find my sister and Letty looking at magazines on the floor of our Dads garage. As much as I wished I could've gotten rid of them I couldn't because precious Mia insisted to my Dad. But after about a month of the same routine I noticed as much as Mia tried to make Letty another one of herself Letty would always falter and be herself. I always saw her from the corner of my eyes looking up from her magazine and looking at us work. From that moment on I knew Letty was different, annoying most definitely, but different.

Over the next year and a half all of us were inseparable. It was probably the greatest time of my life.

I started racing that next year, and Letty started officially working at the garage, my life could've been the definition of perfection. But then I remembered perfect couldn't exist when everything started falling apart.

It was my junior year in High School and my grades were dropping ever since I got involved with Johnny Tran's sister, my Dad was always on my ass and Vince and I had gotten into our biggest fight ever over something I can't even remember right now, that's probably how stupid it was. My sister had started hitting the age were she needed attention from boys and was pushing my father way over his limit with the clothes she was trying to pull off.

And then my sister decided to push it even more when her and Letty showed up at a party that they didn't know we were invited to.  
That night from beginning to end was a complete disaster.

Mia and Letty had told us they were going to go meet up with some friends at their house, Vince being nosy convinced me and Leon and Jesse to follow them, Mia was my sister, I should look after her anyways. Though I do admit I was glad I did, I could not describe the anger that filled me when I saw the party they were at, they were barely 15, hitting up a party with alcohol, drugs, guys only looking for one thing and God knows what else.

It was about 10 when we hit up the scene of the party and followed them right in watching them from a distance before intervening. I got Mia's ass off the dance floor as she screamed and kicked me and I could imagine she couldn't be more embarrassed and I really couldn't care any less with how little she was wearing she should be embarrassed to walk out of the house. Once I got her in the car with Vince taking care of her, I set my eyes on Letty dancing with some guy who looked way too old for her and drunk. It disgusted me to the point of anger, to see her dancing with some guy, some stupid, man rubbing up against her innocence and enjoying it.

After I finally pissed myself off watching her I took action, I pushed people away from me until I was right behind her and tapped her shoulder before she turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked shock filling her face.

"Me? What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled back at her above the roar of the music.

"Trying to have a life, before you rudely interrupted," she told me before turning back to the man she was dancing with.

That's when I got really ticked off, I had way too big of an ego to have a 15 year old girl tell me off and get away with it.

"Letty get your ass in the car, now," I yell at her grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me," she said snatching her arm away. "And no, I'll do whatever the hell I want, you're not my father! Actually you're a hypocrite! Always telling me and Mia to behave and shit when you did the same exact thing when you were our age! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm going to break! You can control Mia, but you sure as heck can't control me!" She tells me her whole body shaking, I had never seen her so mad before.

That's the thing about Letty, as much as I hate to admit it, she was alot more like me then I thought. If I fought, she fought back just as hard. If I called her out, she called me out too. And I know I'm one of the most stubborn people alive, but if anything she was 10x more stubborn than myself.

"Fine, then take care of yourself!" I spat at her, letting her win the fight.

The entire ride home was completely silent, I didn't even hear Mia whine once. But in the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't have left her there, my ego was so big, but so was hers. It was a no win situation and she wasn't backing down. I thought about everything she yelled at me on the way home slowly degrading my ego and self esteem minute by minute, she was the first person to ever do that to me.

The next day she didn't show up at the garage, I kind of figured she'd be trying to ignore me, but once the days started passing I started getting worried whether she'd ever forgive me and just come back already.

After a week our Dad told us on the next Monday family dinner that Letty's mother had passed.

I remember Mia bursting into tears and running down the street with me running down after her, we must have knocked that houses door almost down before her brother finally opened the door, with beer reaking off of him we walked around him and headed to Letty's room which I let Mia guide me there.

It was the first time I saw her in a week, she was on a corner of her bed leaning against the wall looking blankly at the door, as if she could see through us, because she wasn't looking at us, no, she was looking through us.

Mia sat on her bed scared to approach her, her eyes were blood shot probably from crying so much, and her face looked like she hadn't slept in ages, and the small glow she always seemed to carry with her was completely gone. Mia talked to her, rambled telling her everything was going to be ok, telling her how much she loved her, trying to ease her pain, but we all knew she couldn't. After about an hour Mia walked out, with a face just as devastated as Letty's, if Letty hurt, then Mia hurt too, but Letty seemed almost inhumane, she barely even moved. After Mia left I stopped leaning on her door frame and sat in front of her on her bed, again it was as if she was looking through me.

"Letty...," I began, "Look, I have no idea what I'm supposed to say..., I'm not Mia, but I'm sorry about the other night, and I'm sorry about your Mom...I'm sorry," I said one more time before getting off from the bed. I looked back at her the way she sat motionless, looked emotionless, I had never felt so sick to my stomach in my life, Letty sad was probably the hardest thing I've ever seen. So I did what's normal human instinct I gave her a hug, or at least tried to, as soon as my arms touched her she moved back as if she had been assaulted. For the first time that day I saw emotion in her eyes, and it wasn't sadness or anger, or hatred, it was fear.

That was the moment I knew there was something wrong. Something beyond her Mom's death, because the Letty I knew feared nothing, yet with that single look she showed a lot more than she intended.

The following weeks Mia and I and all of the guys did everything we could to reach out to her we would stop by her house all the time, call her, text her, leave her voice messages, but nothing. It was as if she didn't exist. She never responded to any of us, and everytime we went over she did the same thing she'd do the first time we saw her after he Mom died, she'd stare right through us, as if we weren't even there.

It began to wear down Mia, I saw it, everyday. Yet she stayed consistent, and visited her everyday after school, always getting the same meaningless result. We were all hurt by her ignorance towards us, of course we understood it must be difficult for her but time was supposed to heal her, was supposed to make things go back to normal.

But it didn't.

Eventually Mia and I stopped visiting as often, and not at all. It had been months since her Moms death and I needed to get going with my life again as selfish as that may sound.

Letty and I always had a connection, not a brother sister one, but something else, I guess that's what made it harder for me to accept that she was gone. Because I always had what if's floating in my mind, not that I'd ever let anyone know that.

But the summer the month before her Mom died, the day after Ashley, Johnny Trans sister had dumped me, Letty and I almost kissed.  
We were at the garage and everyone had gone home for lunch but Letty and I decided to finish a car up instead, thinking we were alone we just talked about anything and everything, because everything just came so easy when I was with her, I didn't have to be the tough guy, because she could see through it. One thing led to the other, and before I knew it she was leaning against the red Chevy we were working on and I was leaning on her, and then my Dad walked in and it was probably one of the most awkward moments of my life, he decided to never speak of it to my benefit.

But that moment never ceases to pass my mind.

* * *

"Dom, you ok?"

"hmm, what?...Oh yeah, just thinking," I say back to Vince who's staring at me as if I've lost my mind across the dinner table.

"Really? Because you looked like you were about to make out with your fork," Vince says cracking up.

"Hey Vince, do I have to remind them about what happened before dinner?" I said cracking a smile.

"You wouldn't dare," He says back.

"Want to bet your go-cart on it?" I respond and everyone starts laughing, but one obnoxious laugh is missing - Letty's.

* * *

That night I got no sleep at all, and after hours of turning back and forth, I decided to finally admit to myself why I couldn't sleep.

Because tomorrow I'm confronting Letty.


	4. Slip Up

**Disclaimer: All credit due to the Fast and Furious Franchise where it is due. **

**Oh, and sorry for the cliff hanger, muahahaha.**

**R & R xoxo.**

* * *

Dom:

It had been exactly one week since I started keeping tabs on Letty, you could call it stalking but that word is too harsh.

My original plan was just to confront her but I had no idea what I'd do or say, so I thought observing would be better first.

From what I've learned, Letty makes it to school everyday, but that doesn't mean she actually goes to it. With me being held back and having to do senior year again I know all the ditch spots around the school, having had my fair time hanging out in them. But to my surprise she wasn't at any of them. Instead she stays in the school parking lot but parks way down by the old gym that hasn't been used for years now, it's genius really, of course she never gets caught, no one bothers checking down there.

Every morning I'd watch her from a distance, trying to convince myself that I wasn't actually stalking her just lightly observing. But I knew Vince was catching on to what I was doing.

"Bro, seriously? This shit again? Just talk to her man, it's not that difficult," Vince said to me that morning looking out the window trying to avoid my reaction.

"I can talk, but she won't listen, she'll probably just ignore me, talking to Letty now is like talking to a fucking wall, you know that, so don't tell me it's easy," I said looking over at him.

"I know, but all I'm saying is, stalking her doesn't change anything, talking might," Vince replied shrugging.

"Ok Dr. Phil, get the hell out of my car," I tell him with my cocky smile as he opens his door while muttering under his breath 'no fucking respect'... I couldn't help but laugh at him.

* * *

It was about 12:30 in the afternoon now, and I knew that the upperclassmen were going to be let out for lunch, and just as expected Letty turned on her car and started heading towards the school exit, what she didn't know was I was about to do the same exact thing.

* * *

Letty:

As soon as I made that right turn and he followed I knew I was screwed.

Dom probably thought he was so fucking clever stalking me for a week, probably thinking he was being all discrete and shit, I laugh at the thought of it. I knew exactly where I was driving to, it's where I drove to everyday at this same time. It was the parking lot my Mom used to take me to when I was little and my family was still together, I always sit on the bench she used to read me stories in and try to clear my thoughts.

Guess that wasn't really going to happen today unless I managed to make Dom lose track of my car.

Trying to outdrive Dom though was like playing with the devil, little did he know I was up for a challenge.

I took a different route to the park today, and after finally managing to get out of busy streets I decided to let the fun begin. I made sharp turn after sharp turn, but every time I looked out my rear view mirror I could see his car and could make out his cocky grin in my mind. It only fueled my fire. I drove 70 miles per hour in zones that were for 30, made wicked turns but yet he never lost me. That was when I thought of a way to get him off my ass. I went down an almost perfectly straight deserted road and slowed down to let him get in the lane right beside me, he looked at me through his window with the same smile I pictured, he probably thought he won, over my dead body.

I punched the accelerator down and shifted till I was going almost 90, he kept speed with me easily, and that's when I slammed on my breaks, hard enough for my head to hit the wheel but I didn't care, I shifted gears, and put reverse than hit the clutch and accelerated that car with everything that was left in me. Looking forward I could see I left him behind completely, before I stopped reversing turned my car around and headed to the park at ease that he'd never find me.

* * *

Dom:

What just happened? I thought to myself almost disoriented, that was insane. Letty just slammed down on the breaks going 90, she was insane. She reversed way too quickly before I realized she had even stopped. Damn, I really didn't give her enough credit to how good of a driver she was, maybe because she was just as cocky as I was.

I knew I had totally lost her, I tried following her tread marks but they eventually stopped and she was no where to be seen.  
That is until I found the old park where Vince bet his go-cart.

I've never really believed in fait or any of that destiny crap but when I saw Letty's car parked there I couldn't help but feel something.  
After I parked I scanned the park for her, but after coming up empty I decided to see if she was still in her car.

* * *

Letty:

After finally arriving at the park I decided I could relax a little before stepping out, so I plugged in my earphones and blasted it.  
After literally two seconds of relaxation I heard the thud on my window, I didn't want to look because I knew exactly who it was this time.  
What the hell is with these damn Toretto's and their window tapping.

So I screwed rolling down my window, if Dom wanted so badly my attention I'd fucking give it to him. I yanked out my earplugs turned off my car and pushed the door open and yelled at him with my last breath, "What?!"

He looked at me blankly, probably scared of my reaction he was so easy to read.

"Uhh, Letty...," He trailed on with a lost for words.

"Yes, that's my name, now please just tell me what you want, I'm tired of you freaking stalking me, just tell me and leave me alone," I tell him trying to keep my voice calm.

"Can we talk?" He said back, his eyes pleading.

"Aren't we doing that right now?" I tell him back trying to keep calm but that was just like the stupidest thing to say.  
"No, Letty I mean, can we really talk," He says, his eyes suggesting something serious.

Over the past 5 months I'd completely blocked everyone out of my life, Dom and Mia were probably the hardest to keep a front with, because I knew I still cared about them as much as I wouldn't show it.

I knew eventually they'd need answers, I would never give them the real answer, and I wasn't really great at lying but in that moment I saw Dom's pleading eyes and I knew my heart had always been weak to his gaze, to his everything.

For a split second I pictured my life with them in it again, I pictured how happy I could be, how much I could enjoy and the people I'd be enjoying it with, that picture was torn to pieces when a man laid his hands on me.

They could never understand it, if I told Dom he would blame himself for leaving me at that party, I couldn't do that to him, it wasn't his fault, it was my own, for being naive and stubborn and not leaving when I had the chance all because of my pride. Just like I refused to break my Mom, I'd refuse to hurt Dom too. The only difference is my Mom is dead, and Dom is standing in front of me wondering where my head is at.

"Letty?" Dom says again, probably thinking I have a mental disorder.

"Dom, why are you making this harder than it has to be?" I tell him, it was all I could sum up at the time.

"I'm not making this hard Letty, you are! We've all given you time and space, I understand that it wasn't easy for you but it's time to move on, your Mom wouldn't want this for you, she'd want you to go on with your life, she'd want you to be happy, and do what makes you happy!" He said trying to keep his voice down, but failing at that.

"I don't know what you want from me! I can't be who you want me to be Dom, I can't forget everything thats happened! You think I haven't grieved my Mothers death? I have, so much that I'm tired of grieving, so much that I'm tired of breathing! It doesn't make a difference Dom, I can't change what happened before my Mom's de-"

I stopped myself mid-breath. I was so close to telling him, I was so close to ruining everything for him. But I stopped, now I had to explain myself...shit.

* * *

Dom:

Did she just say what happened before her Moms death?

"What did you just say?" I asked her in shock, I could see her trying to put herself back together again before she answered.

"Nothing Dom, forget it, ok?"

"Letty, please," I said reaching out to touch her hand, but as soon as I did she took a step back as if she had been assaulted, the same way she did the day Mia and I had gone to her after her Mom died, the memory burned in the back of my mind.

The fear in Letty's eyes stood right in front of me again.


	5. Compromises and Confessions

Letty:

"Dom, not here, not now...please, just let it go..," I said pleading to him now.

"No Letty, right here, right now, I'm not leaving until I get the truth, the whole truth, spare the bullshit," He replied through gritted teeth.

I could tell his patience was wearing thin and unless I could come up with a really good lie right about now, I'm screwed.

"Ok...fine, I'll tell you, on one condition," I tell him watching him wearily as he never loses my gaze.

"And that is?" He says with eyes that burn through me.

"That this says stays between us, and I mean us, that's it, no Mia or your dad, or Vince, no one, I swear if you'd tell any-" I said before he cut me off.

"I won't tell anyone, just tell me what happened, what really happened, why you've ignored me and the rest of my family for almost half a year, why you flinch everytime I touch you, and why you look scared shitless right now as hard as your trying to keep your front," He said interrupting me.

It truly pissed me off how well he knew me, how he could see through me as if I wrote my feelings on my forehead. He was cocky as hell, so full of himself that he probably had all of this planned out, and he thought he could get the truth out of me simply because he was Dominic Toretto and everytime he walked into the room my eyes imediately went to him, just because he knew I had a thing for him as hard as that was for me to admit, simply because he was the only man in my life that walked in and stayed in it and hadn't disappointed me, though I disappointed him.

Yet pathetically here I stood, with him in front of me, about to tell him what happened because I couldn't stand his pissed off glare, or him thinking he had one over me, or the thought that I'd lied to my family, not only Samuel and my Mom while she was alive, but my other family, for so long.

I compromised with just Dom.

"Dom...I was..raped," I said to him, letting go of the breath I was nonintentially holding.

I looked up at him, he looked like a ghost. First came shock, then denial I guess..

"What?" He said back as if he hadn't clearly heard me from 2 feet of distance.

"Dom, don't make me say it again, you heard me," I said looking down at the ground pretending my shoes were really interesting trying to avoid his reaction.

I only look up when I hear him walking away towards his car, at first I thought he was going to leave, but he just leans against it before sitting down on the ground while putting his hands to his head.

I know my better instinct tells me to let him cool off, but I screwed my better instinct at that moment and walked up to him near his car. I needed to know what was going on inside his head right now, but I couldn't read his face if I couldn't see it.

"Dom, are you ok?" I asked him, really not wanting to know his real answer.

"I will be, once I personally murder the guy who did this to you," He said through clenched teeth, I knew he was struggling to stay calm.

"Please Dom, let this go..," I tell him while going to sit by him leaning against the car.

"Let this go? That's a sick fucking joke Letty, that man touched you, he took away your - " He started to say before stopping and punching the tire of his car next to him.

"Damnit Letty, why didn't you tell me!" He yells at me embracing his rage.

"I could've helped you! Mia, my Dad we all could've helped you, your brother knows this and hasn't told anyone, I'm going to fucking kill him too - "

"Slow down! Nobody could've fucking helped me," I said getting up, "What's done is done, accept it! I didn't ask for any of this to happen, but I can't change it, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped fucking yelling at me!" I said yelling back at him, worn down from where this conversation was going.

He looked up at me, the hardness in his eyes escaping and filling with an almost tangible pain, pain I had caused.

He stood up from where he was sitting and got close enough to me to the point I could see my own reflection in his eyes. He put his arms around me, I pushed him back, before reminding myself again it was just Dom. I stopped resisting him and let him hold me there, I could smell the car oil off of him and could feel his muscles above me, his touch caressing my skin even if it was for ten seconds, I treasured it. I didn't know what it was like to be comforted, and even at my own expense I still couldn't regret the moments that passed in which I was being held by him.

"I'm sorry..," He whispered in my ear, it gave me chills.

"It's not your fault..," I whispered back up at him.

Then he finally let go and as much as I didn't want to, I did too. He kissed the top of my head softly as if not to break me. "Just promise me one thing..no more lies," He said looking down at me expectantly. I bit my lip.

"Letty," He said his eyes suddenly hardening. "Ok, fine," I said even though in the back of my mind I knew how guilty I still felt about not telling him where it all had happened, I convinced myself not to, some things were better off not said, some people were better off not completely damaged, I wasn't one, but If I could spare Dom the torment, then I would.

After that we headed out, each getting into our own car and speeding home but once we got to our neighborhood Dom noticed no one was at my house and he invited me over, I told him I didn't think that was a good idea, and it really wasn't. Just because he knew the truth didn't mean things were all better now, no, I ruined that the day I decided my problem was worth ignoring my family.

Now I had broken relationships, pieces of broken promises of what could have been a future friendship with Mia. I couldn't even dare to look at Tony in the eyes, I'd probably literally wince in pain knowing I had hurt someone who treated me so much like his own daughter, someone who had shown me what a real man is, and what a father should be. I probably couldn't even face Vince, Leon and Jesse leaving them the way I did.

Yet there I stood in their driveway with Dom right next to me asking me if I was ok every freaking 5 seconds. My brother was out of town for the weekend for some work stuff, and Tony was gone for races, which gave me one less person to face, I admitted to myself weakly.

"Dom, remember what I told you...no one finds out about this, no one," I told him my eyes signalling in warning.

"Let, Mia- "

"Mia nada, nothing, got it?" I said back at him almost insulted he thought my compromise was a joke.

"Fine, but it's not going to be that easy, how are you going to explain yourself?" He asked me.

"Let me worry about that," I said way more confidently than I actually was before stepping into the all too familiar home which I would have to face, as well as the people inside it.


	6. Reunion

**Thank you guys for reading, review anything you might want to see, or your honest opinion. I have a couple ideas up my sleeve. xoxo**

Letty:

The moment I stepped in the memories flooded my mind.

The house was exactly how I had left it, with only some furniture being rearranged.

The Toretto's family picture was still right above the big couch where we used to lay and watch movies for hours while always having to tell Mia to shut up so we could actually hear the movie, that girl always had something to say, I loved that about her, she filled my silence.

Then there was Vince's guitar laying in a corner of the living room.

I remember when he first bought it at that pawn shop down the street. He was like a little kid on Christmas, except, well little kids were cute. He bought it after going to his first concert, it was an 'inspiring' night for him you could say. V played that thing for a week straight, tormenting all of us with his terrible strumming, till one day he silently gave up.

I'd do anything to hear his terrible guitar strumming right about now, I'd do anything to not have to face that everything has changed.

I looked forward and found the kitchen where some of the greatest conversations ever took place, and some of the biggest fights.

It made me remember the time when Leon and Jesse got so drunk at one of Dom's parties that they started hitting on me, there's a small dent at the edge of the dinner table where Leon's head hit when I punched him, in my defense I was pretty buzzed myself.

And to my left I could see Mr. Toretto's infamous coat closet, little did he know the things that had been done in there.

Mia had invited a few friends over once when the guys were out and truth or dare suddenly turned into Dom walking in on Mia making out with some Senior in the coat closet, Mia encountered numerous arguments with Dom, but none like that night, it's like I could still hear them fighting in my head, the simplicity gave me a small moment of happiness, even if it was just a memory.

"What's she doing here?" Mia asks bluntly, taking me out of my thoughts and back to the reality that was in front of me with arms crossed and a ticked off face that I'd seen way too many times grace her face.

"I invited her over," Dom says casually beside me, before sitting down in his trademark spot on the sofa in the living room.

"Oh, so she suddenly cares now that she's talked to you? Please Dom, stop wasting your time, she's going to leave us again just like Mom did, just like she did before," She spat at me before stomping upstairs and obnoxiously shutting her door loudly.

Typical melodramatic Mia, though I do admit it hurt, usually I was the one on the other side of her room comforting her, but this time I was the one she was yelling at, though I knew I deserved it - I still had held a little hope she'd give me a tight hug and forgive me, but all that was gone now as I stared up at her room door.

"She'll come around Let...," Says Dom from the other side of the room.

I look over at him before the front door is pulled open unleashing three rowdy, cocky, know it all's that I loved so much. I looked over at them taking them all in, reminding myself not to expect a loving embrace back.

"Letty..," Vince says, as the first to speak, almost as a question.

"Congratulations, you remembered my name, want a cookie?" I ask him sarcasm filling my tone and a smirk playing at my lips, I couldn't remember the last time I had been this Letty, the last time I'd been myself.

He looked at me as if I was a ghost before cracking a smile, "God I missed your comebacks little girl," He told me before dropping the bags he'd been carrying and lifting me while he hugged me and spinned me around as if I was a doll.

"I'm not a little girl," I told him whole-heartedly, though I couldn't help but smile at his warmth, at everything that was Vince. He'd always be my right hand man, even 5 months separation couldn't break that.

After finally putting me down he looked over at Leon and Jesse expectantly, waiting for them to say something, they didn't. They put their bags down and told Dom and Vince they were going to head to the garage and would be back later. I guess I couldn't be forgiven that easily by them, I'd give them time.

"So Letty, how are you? I'm sure it was hard for you and all..," He said heading to the fridge and grabbing three beers, handing one to Dom as he sat at the table and placing one in front of me. "Um, I'm dealing Vince," I said biting my lip, hoping he couldn't see through me, but Vince wasn't Dom. He simply smiled back at me telling me how happy he was I was home.

"Since when do you turn down a beer?" He asked curiosity looming in his eyes as he stared at my Corona that hadn't been touched.

"My brothers trying to drop the poison, so I don't really drink anymore around him, why make it harder for him," I said partially honest.  
"Well I don't see your brother here, come on, let this beer be your inauguration back home," He told me smiling way too widely, I couldn't help but smile back and gulp down some of the beer, leaving my regrets for the silent moments before I go to bed.

* * *

"Mia, can we talk?" I say banging on her door. The guys were getting ready for bed, because they knew the next night was race night and probably party night and hooker night as well, so that meant well deserved beauty sleep, they were such pussys.

"There's nothing to talk about!" She yelled over the roar of her blasting Britney Spears, I could almost picture her with a brush in hand as a microphone and her dancing around singing 'hit me baby one more time'. Mia never changed, and her stubbornness surely hadn't either.

"Mia, I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry I ditched you the way I did, you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry I shut you out, you were my best friend, you are my best friend. I'm sorry I left you, it was wrong. I'm not expecting you to understand or forgive me, just acknowledge it. I love you Mi," I told her before walking away from her door and towards the guest room. Maybe she wasn't ready to talk yet, but I knew she heard me because Britney didn't magically turn her voice down.

I walked into the guest room, I had never slept here before, usually when I slept over I slept in Mia's though usually we never actually got any sleep just talked all night, I really missed that, and her. She'd come around right? She had to, I tried convincing myself.

"Hey," Dom said entering the room, "going to bed?"

"Yeah, long day," I said honestly.

"You can't actually go to sleep in jeans Letty", he said looking me over, I felt myself blush slightly.

"Well Mia isn't really my biggest fan right now, so yes I am, no biggy," I tell him sitting down on the bed.

"Mi will come around Let, you know that, she loves you, she's just stubborn, she is my sister remember?" He said smiling, "And here, have my shirt, I'm sure it'll be a lot more comfortable than those jeans," He told me taking off his shirt. I couldn't help but gawk, I don't think any girl could've helped but gawk, his body was ripped, and his abs looked like they'd been drawn on his body, I had a sudden urge to touch him.

I felt his shirt hit me right in the face, I'm kind of glad because it covered my gazing eyes and red cheeks, and snapped me back into reality.

"Goodnight," He said walking out shutting the door behind him.

I slowly took off all my clothes, leaving my underwear on before putting on Dom's oversized shirt. It smelled just like him.

I curled into bed and let his smell overtake my urge to recall the past 5 months, before finally closing my eyes.


	7. Past

**Okay guys so I can go two different ways with the ending of this chapter, I'm pretty sure you guys can figure it out. Let me know what you guys want to see in the future. R&R Thanks for reading as always. Xo**

* * *

Everyday after that night, my life started to piece itself back together.

Mia slowly but surely began to trust me again, as did Leon and Jesse.

I'd be stupid to tell myself things were back to the way they were before. But wounds were healing and time was healing them, I was starting to accept my new found reality with all the people I loved around me.

Things with me and Dom were the same as they'd always been. Flirting with each other like there's no tomorrow but always knowing the thin line that goes unmentioned, that neither of us ever dares to cross.

I tried my hardest not to acknowledge how he had a different girl up in his room every week, nor that he'd never look at me the way he would one of those skanks, as much as I hated them, at least they were appealing to Dom in any sense of the word. Me on the other hand he looked at the same way he looked at Mia, and last time I checked he wasn't really into the whole incest thing.

For a whole two months my past weren't the burning thoughts throughout the day, I had to many things and people I loved to distract myself with.  
Dom too, had never mentioned what I told him ever again, until right now that is.

* * *

"Letty you've got to be fucking kidding me, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go to a stupid senior party with Mia, I'd expect this from Mia, but from you?" Dom was at it with me yet again. In the past week we had probably had more fights than in the whole three years of knowing him. I don't know what was up with him lately, but I wasn't taking his shit.

I'm almost 16 and definitely not the little girl he pictures in his head, I can handle myself and the situations I put myself in.

"Dom, I'm not ten years old anymore, I can handle myself, and so can Mia," I said back to him trying my hardest not to yell at him with the audience we had, Vince and the guys were all backing Dom up, and of course Mia was on my side.

"Really Letty? You can handle yourself? Just like that night when you handled yoursel- , " He said yelling back before stopping himself. He was remembering just what happened the last time I'd gone to a party that hadn't been 'supervised' by them. I hated him for thinking it, much less almost bringing it up in front of everyone. But if I was being honest I hated myself more because I knew he was right. But I also knew a lot had changed since 8 months ago.

I was in no way the same girl I was 8 months ago.

Eight months ago I would make stupid mistake after stupid mistake. I would drink way more than I could handle, I would dance with random guys and let them feel me up if I felt they were giving me the time of day. I was naïve and pathetic. I needed attention, and once somebody finally gave it to, they took the one thing that was for me to give, and not for them to take away, my innocence, my virginity.

I knew exactly what I was doing this time though, I was facing the fear that I saw in Dom's eyes as he looked right at me. The same fear that still surfaces in me on late nights when my mind doesn't feel the desire to sleep. I understand exactly why he's reacting this way, but he doesn't understand that it's the same exact reason why I need to do this. I need to finally prove to myself I can handle a party with alcohol and a bunch of people.

I need to face my past head on, and it's exactly what I'm planning to do.  
Eventually Dom realized he lost the fight, I knew I could probably expect him to show up at the party later tonight, and I wouldn't really mind it as long as he kept to himself there.

* * *

"Do you know what's up with Dom lately, he never seems to be in a good mood, it's starting to piss me off," Mia tells me as she looks at me intently from the passenger side of the car. We were on our way to the party, and she always rambled when she was bored, she always had to fill the silence.

"Beats me, maybe he's hitting menopause a bit early," I said teasing her, she just smirked back at me.

As soon as we got to the party Mia's eyes lit up, this had been the first party she'd ever gone to that wasn't thrown by her older brother, not counting the one she was harshly pulled out of almost a year ago. She'd always been the life of the party, and I always considered myself the more mature one out of the two of us so if anything happened to her it was on me. But nothing's going to happen to her I assured myself quietly whispering to myself as I turned off the car and we both got out.

"Hey Mi," I told her before she walked into the crowd of raging, horny teenagers. "Don't drink too much, and please don't do anything stupid," I told her as lightly as I thought possible.

"Whatever you say Dom," She replied smartly before walking into the crowd.  
I walked back outside to the front of the house to recollect my thoughts. I wasn't exactly alone, there were teenage bodies scattered all over the lawn. I just ignored them and tried getting my head together, tried to think of anything but of that night.  
But my mind was always known to falter me.

* * *

Flashback:

"Who was that guy that was yelling at you?" The guy I was dancing with asked me, I hadn't even cared to ask him his name.

I was tired of being undermined by all the girls with the perfect hair and bodacious bodies and pretty faces that sucked in the attention of any guy within their radius. My Mom was always at work, she cared about me, I knew that, but she never had time for me. My brother was always drunk off his ass and I hadn't seen him sober since I was about 12. My Dad left my Mom when I was 4, and found himself some hooker, and disappeared out of our lives for good.

My entire life I'd been searching for a place to fit in, to belong too. Somewhere people would accept me for me. You could say I found that place at the Toretto's home. They loved me, and cared for me and treated me as if I was really a part of their family. They had the same interests and were there for me when nobody else was.

The more I sway to the music, and let this guy feel my body, the more disgusted I felt with myself.

Who was I?

I wasn't the girl that needed attention from boys to feel good about herself, I sure as hell knew that, so what the heck was I doing here?

"Uh, don't worry about it. I got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I told him as I left him I walked towards the bathroom that I was surprised to find empty considering the amount of people in the house and the amount of alcohol.

I replayed Dom's words over and over in my head. I should've listened, I should've left but I was too proud, I was exactly like him as much as it pained myself to admit it.

Looking in the mirror at myself all I saw was a girl that was lost, the same girl that I had seen in the reflection of my mirror a thousand times, never changing, never faltering once.

I heard a bang at the door, dammit I thought. Whatever I was going to decide to do, my private time of thinking was coming to an end. I opened up the door to a girl who looked like she was about to barf, I quickly got out of her way and headed towards the front door of the house.

I refused to be that girl, I wouldn't be that girl

"Hey beautiful, where are you going?" Slurred the guy I had been dancing with before.

"I got to go, but it was nice dancing with you..."

"Nick, my name is Nick," He told me finishing off my sentence.

"Well, bye Nick," I told him trying to get out of that house.

"Wait, before you leave, let's toast to meeting new friends"

I looked at him oddly, he was drunk, that much was clear, everyone acted stupid when they were drunk right?

The worst part, is I didn't even give it a second thought, no. I quickly grabbed one of the cups from his hands and toasted to meeting friends.

After that it all seemed like a blur, I blanked out completely, until I woke up with a hand over my mouth and a menacing voice in my ear telling me if I moved an inch or screamed or ever told anyone about this, he'd personally murder me.

* * *

"Letty!" I heard my name being called out from a far distance snapping me back into reality.


	8. Confrontation

I turned my head in the direction that the voice was coming from and could feel my heart drop.

It wasn't possible, I was imagining it, I must've been.

In front of me stood a tall pale guy, who probably was in his early twenty's. His hair was dark around his face and his eyes just as menacing as the last time I had seen them.

There was something different about him though, maybe the gleam in his eye, or the disgusting smirk on his face.

In front of me stood the face of a man I'd never forget, no matter how much time passed and how hard I tried to forget it, in front of me stood Nick.

"Hello darling, miss me?" He asked closing the distance between us.

I was speechless, motionless and incapable of getting myself to move, to say something, to do anything but let my fear spread through me.

"You seem a bit nervous, don't be nervous..," He told me putting his hand behind my waist.

In that moment my fear was overcome with his touch, and I snapped out of my state of shock.

"Don't touch me," I told him enunciating each word threateningly.

Looking up into his eyes I could see the same despair that I saw in them the last time they'd layed eyes on mine. But this time they didn't scare me, because whatever happened tonight, I'd rather kill myself than have to live through what happened nearly a year ago all over again.

My suicidal thought triggered something in me, something vital.

It made me realize, I didn't want to die, I finally had something worth living for. This realization made my reality hurt so much more.

"Baby don't be like that," He told me caressing my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I told him again a lot louder, causing anyone from a ten foot radius to look over at us.

The gazing faces weren't what caught my attention, but one distinctive face and voice did, and I couldn't have been happier to see nor hear him.

"She said, don't touch her," Said Dom steadily approaching where we were standing.

His eyes pulsed with anger, I had never seen him look so ready to kick someones ass in my life, but I didn't think that was his actual intention. I thought wrong.

...

Dom:

Him. He was the one who did this to her.

Suddenly everything started to piece itself together in my mind and everything came into perspective.

Letty was raped at the party that I left her at.

I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. This was all my fault, I left her at that party.

I did this to her, and she didn't tell me.

I honestly didn't know which to feel worse about.

I didn't really remember alot of details from the party but one thing I remember is this assholes face feeling up the body of a fifteen year old, I swore I was going to kill him then, but I didn't.

But I sure as hell am going to kill him now.

Walking up to him, I knew I already had a crowd, may as well give them a show.

"Oh look you're boyfriend came to save you Letty..., Too bad he couldn't before," The guy told Letty reaching out to grab her arm.

And with those last words out of his mouth I punched him right in the face, feeling his nose make a wierd popping sound as it crushed into his skull.

Letty jumped back and watched with wide eyes as I beat him till he could no longer could usher a word, not even a sound of his own pain.

He was a pretty tall guy, but he was lanky and uncordinated. He got one good hit at me on top of my eye, I knew that would leave a pretty bruise in the morning. But that one hit was nothing compared to the multiple concussions he probably had all over his body.

I don't remember ever wanting to stop hitting him, to stop letting him feel the pain that Letty felt everyday after he touched her. I wanted him to feel pain, and so he did.

After my first hit, everything else blurred out of my mind except what was the task at hand. I lost track of the crowd of stupid teenagers chanting me on. I lost sight of Letty being held by Vince as she watched speechlessly. And I lost sound of everything, that is until I heard the piercing sound of my sister screaming at me at the top of her lungs to stop.

She lunged on top of me trying to hold down my arms, that was when I saw the bloody body underneath mine, that was when I had the will to stop.

She hugged me around my neck and whispered, 'it's all going to be alright, it's ok' in my ear before I came to the realization that I had been mere punches away from killing him, and the worst part is that I don't regret it, and I don't feel that I should.

...

Letty:

Everything happened so quickly, one moment Nick was talking to me and the next I was watching Dom beat him almost to his death.

After Mia finally stopped him, somebody called the police and everyone at the party evaporated into thin air, including us.

The ride home was silent with Vince driving, Mia shotgun and Dom and I in the back.

Everytime I looked over at him he had the same look on his face that ripped my heart piece by piece, his eyes were on the verge of tears that I knew he'd never release.

I tried talking to him when we first got in the car, but he wouldn't even acknowledge me, he wouldn't dare look at me. That was the moment I knew he was really hurt by me, and that was the worst pain I could've caused onto myself of all.

Mia hadn't questioned Dom and I once, she would probably wait to do that once he was stable again. I couldn't be the only one that could read Dom like a paper book, though when Dom was mad you'd be stupid not to give him space.

Getting home Mia quickly went upstairs and shut herself in her room, I knew I'd have to talk to her soon, she needed me.

Vince gave me a tight hug and headed upstairs to his room as well. Dom on the other hand just sat on the chair of the kitchen table glaring at the wall as if he could see through it, completely expressionless. I knew he was in no mood to talk about it.

"Dom I think I'll sleep at my place today, I've done enough damage here for one night," I told him.

He solemly looked up at me before saying, "Stay."

And that was all it took to convince me.

It almost felt like the first night I slept at the Toretto's, in the fact that I got no sleep at all.

I tossed and turned for two hours before giving into the need I'd been having since I first layed on the bed. The need to talk to Dom.

I slowly got out my bed and made my way over to his room down the hallway as quietly as I could manage before silently opening his door to find him wide awake laying on his bed.

I held my breath as I walked towards him, his eyes never losing mine, it was finally time for the whole truth. I didn't know if he'd forgive me or not, but I owed it to Dom.

"Look Dom I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now, but you don't even have to talk, just listen," I told him hesistantly before sitting by him as we both leaned against the head frame of his bed.

He looked over at me and nodded, so I continued.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth, it wasn't my intention, ok yes it was but I only did it because I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want you to feel responsible because Dom none of this is your fault, it's my fault for not listening to you, for being so stubborn. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see the look I see in your eyes now, but for what its worth Im sorry."

"Letty, how could you not tell me? How could you lie to my face for months and not mention anything, I thought you were better than that, I thought our friendship means more than that," Dom said staring straight at the wall.

Talking about our feelings was never a strong point for neither of us, I was shocked he was talking about it at all.

I looked over at him and his face looked like my heart, broken.

"I'm sorry Dom," I whispered to him softly before sliding down from my sitting position to lying on his bed facing the oposite side of him looking towards the wall. I crumbled myself up into a ball and held my breath praying my tears wouldn't betray me, not here, not in front of him, but I was too late.

"Letty, are you crying?" I could hear the panic and disbeleif in his voice, I hadn't cried in front of him since my brother started drinking.

"No," I muffled through my blanket

"Letty, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you.."

"Dom, I'm the one who should be apologizing. Maybe this was a bad idea, I'm going to my room," I told him before having him pull my arm back towards the bed as I tried to leave.

"Letty just sleep here tonight," He told me with eyes questioning what I'd respond.

I had had a crush on Dom for over a year and here he was asking me to sleep in his bed I wasn't actually going to give it a second thought.

I walked myself back to his bed and lay down right where I lay before.

"Let, why exactly did you want to go to that party tonight, and don't bullshit me," He asked me laying down next to me, his eyes never leaving my face I had never felt so self-concious and overwhelmed at the same time.

"I needed to prove to myself that I could do it, that I could handle it, I couldn't," I told him weakly before curling back into ball keeping my face away from him, I felt too exposed. Dom and I have always had real conversations but I couldn't let him see me like this, I'd scare him away.

"Letty if I hadn't shown up tonight, if something would've happened to you again, I...I couldn't live with myself."

I felt goosebumps spread all over my body, not only at the intensity in his words but because it made me think back to that night.

He must have felt the stillness that enveloped me in that moment.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about this," He told me wrapping his arms around me as we lay silently

I grabbed his hand and let him pull himself closer, the mere proximity made me shiver, but I tried to not let it show.

"Thank you Dom," I whispered quietly.

"For what?"

"For saving me tonight, for saving me right now."


	9. Questions

I slept through that night like no other.

I've never been the girl to ask for help, or to ever show that I needed it, but Dom saw through all of that, he held me through that night, and in all truth he held me together because without him I'd fall apart.

It was around 8 in the morning on a Sunday, that meant pancakes by Mia and everyone having breakfast together. Any other Sunday I'd look forward to it, not the early rising but the spending time with the guys and Mia.

Today obviously wasn't any other Sunday.

As I looked over my shoulder I could see Dom sleeping peacefully, I could feel his hands around my waist still and as much as I didn't want to leave this moment I knew I'd have to face reality soon enough.

"Letty," I heard him say still with his eyes closed, I guess he sensed me move.

"Mmm," I told him trying to pretend I was asleep and not watching him sleep.

"I don't want to get up," He told me with a really sexy morning voice, as if his voice wasn't already enough of a turn on.

"We don't have to," I told him while letting him pull me closer. I knew my words were a lie and we'd have to get up and face a thousand questions from Vince and Mia downstairs eventually but for right now I just wanted to cherish the few minutes I had left with Dom wrapped around me.

I heard him chuckle into my hair, he had no idea his effect on me. I was trying so hard not to let myself turn around to face him, because if I did I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"You know we're entering a world of hurt once we walk down those stairs," He whispered a lot more seriously now.

I hated the turn in the conversation, the only thing that comforted me was the thought that he said 'we are' not 'you are'.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," I whispered back to him, I honestly was, but I couldn't regret anything that put me here lying next to him in his bead with his arm wrapped around my waist. I was too selfish to regret that.

"I involved myself, " He told me softly, "I tend to have a problem when people tell me I can't do something, I do it anyways."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I told him sarcastically before making the mistake of turning myself around to meet his gaze.

We were mere inches apart and his face was expressionless. I wanted to caress his face, and taste his lips more than I wanted to breathe.

His face told me nothing, I had no idea if he desired the same. But chances were if I were to kiss him right now and he didn't kiss me back, I'd ruin everything.

And I couldn't do that to myself.

A knocking on the door suddenly took me out of my thoughts and we both quickly moved our heads to face it and then looked back at each other.

I knew exactly what his thoughts were, they were the same as mine, if Vince or Mia opened the door to find us like this they'd take it the wrong way.

"I'll be down in a second," Dom yelled loud enough to be heard.

"Bring Letty with you," Mia responded to him with an annoyed tone.

_Shit_

She knew, that's just one more question neither of us know how to answer.

Dom looked over at me intently registering my face that held the same expression his held.

He decided to speak up first, "It's fine, go get dressed and come back to my room when you're done, we'll walk down stairs together.

His voice seemed confident but his eyes told a different story.

I did as he told me as I got off his bed and didn't look back at him as I walked out of his room and into the guest room. I grabbed a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and put them on before making my way back to his room.

I could hear Mia and Vince talking from downstairs so I stopped to eavesdrop in the hallway.

"You don't think they're together, right?" I heard Mia ask in disbelief.

"No way, Dom would tell me, he'd better tell me" I heard Vince reply to her.

"And what the hell was that yesterday? Dom almost killed a guy!" I heard Mia begin to say before Dom tapped my shoulder.

I flinched back defensively.

"I'm sorry...sometimes I just forget that -" He began to say

"It's fine Dom, really" I told him trying to put up my best fake smile, I could tell he could see through it.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Nope," I told him honestly before following him as he lead the way downstairs.

...

As soon as Mia and Vince came into view they stopped whispering about us and looked intently at us, questions and anger in both their eyes. We were in for it.

I sat down at the table next to Dom and grabbed my pancakes like I would any other Sunday.

The tension in the air was clouding my thoughts and I could feel their eyes on me.

"Just get it off your chest Mi," I told her bluntly. She could glare at me all she wants but that dosen't change anything. May as well get this over with.

"What the hell was what happened yesterday about?" She asked looking from Dom to me.

I looked over at Dom's alert eyes before turning around to look her in the face.

"Mia, it's a long story..," I told her praying that she'd just let it go, I knew it was a stupid assumption but it would get me a few more seconds to stall.

"We've got time," She told me crossing her arms over her chest.

"That guy...at the party.. he umm... he -" I began to say before Dom interrupted.

"He's one of Letty's ex's, she broke up with him a while back and he never let it go. He was harassing her at the party so I stepped in, more out of jealousy than anything else. The guy's an asshole." He told them way too smoothly.

Since when was Dom such a good liar, and since when has he been willing to lie for me.

I looked over at him increduously. I don't know where he pulled that out from but from the look on Mia and Vince's face they bought it.

He lied to his own sister and best friend for me. I couldn't feel more disgusted with myself but at the same time I couldn't help but be more in aw with Dominic Toretto than I already was.

"So you guy's are like a thing now? Vince asked staring between Dom and I.

Dom and I said "No" and "yes" in unison.

We looked over at each other and then back at the awaiting Mia and Vince.

We said the same thing only switching our answers to match what the other had said previously in unison again.

If I was confused, I could only imagine how confused Mia and Vince were.

"It's complicated," I told them. "Look we didn't have sex last night if that's what you're really asking."

Dom just glared over at me as if I had just made it worse.

"We aren't together, ok? I refuse to get the third degree from my baby sister and my best friend. So lay off. I get that you have questions, we answered them. Now can we just enjoy our breakfast like any other Sunday?" Dom told them starting to get mad.

They both nodded their head once before sitting down at the table and letting the morning continue on.

It didn't go on like any other Sunday breakfast, there was too much tension and wary looks between Mia and Vince. But in half an hour it was over and done with and hopefully would never have to be revisited.

Once Mia and Vince finally dissappeared from the kitchen I looked over at Dom with a thousand things ready to say, but I didn't say any.

He gave me a knowing look and that was all it took for me to understand.

His eyes told me 'you're welcome' when I hadn't even established a 'thank you'.


	10. Poison (Part 1)

**Hey guys, thanks for being so patient with me, I was kind of stuck, but I'm definitely back to writing this story now. I know I kind of left it with a cliff hanger but that's because I didn't want to make this chapter super long. The next chapters going to be good, promise. Oh and to the people who reviewed telling me to let Letty tell Mia and Vince the truth, I can't - It would defeat the purpose of a lot that's going to happen. Anyways Thanks for your support as always. R&R please. Your reviews mean the world to me, and you could check out my other stories. Love you guys! Xo.**

* * *

It was a couple nights later after the whole scene Dom and I had faced that morning. Things hadn't exactly gone back to normal but Mia no longer glared at me as if I'd killed a dog and Vince no longer avoided me as he had in prior days. As for Dom I hadn't had a real conversation with him since that night on his bed. I don't count work because we are forced to acknowledge each other there, and at school our short encounters in the hallway became shorter and shorter and yesterday there was none at all.

I don't know what exactly was wrong with him, but I couldn't push myself to asking him.

"Beer?" Vince asked me nudging my elbow to get my attention.

"Uh sure," I told him and watched him grab two and hand one over.

It was Friday night of course Dom had to throw a party to celebrate his win at the races, the only problem with that is that he always won, which meant a party every week. He obviously didn't mind the attention, the booze, and the skanks that clouded his vision.

"You ok?" Vince asked me as he followed my gaze to Dom standing on the other corner of the living room talking to some slut.

"Never better," I told him sarcastically before downing a gulp of my beer.

"You know Let, I'm sorry for being such an asshole the past few days to you," He told me quietly, clearly embarrassed to be saying it.

I looked at him at the clear change in topics and had a smile playing at my lips.

"I was an asshole too," I told him as he looked up at me.

"I know," He told me as he wrapped his arm around me. Vince always knew how to kill a moment.

"Can I give you some advice Let?," He told me as we walked out the back door and leaned against the wall.

I looked over at him suspiciously knowing he was going to tell me anyways.

"Sure," I told him unconfidently.

"Move on," I heard him tell me from the side of me as I quickly turned my head to stare at him in disbelief.

I must've looked very shocked because he decided to add to his comment.

"You seriously thought I didn't know? Come on - he's my best friend."

I looked down at my feet embarrassed I knew I couldn't lie my way out of this conversation but I most definitely wasn't about to add more thoughts about how I felt about Dom to Vince's head.

"Who says I haven't moved on?" I asked him trying to sound as offended and confident as possible.

"The gaze in your eyes when you look at him," Vince told me blatantly. I bit my lip. Damn, why'd he have to know me so well?

"It's ok Let, I won't tell him, but you should really move on," He told me moving from leaning on the wall to standing in front of me.

"Why's that?" I told him, really not wanting to know his answer.

"Because look at him," He told me motioning his hand towards the window where he was seen flirting with another girl this time on top of his lap. "He's not a one girl type guy."

"He's into girls who'll give it up if they haven't already, girls who wear 2 inches of clothing and girls he can put down the next day to pick up the next. Does that sound like you Letty?" He asked me his eyes reflecting the hurt in mine as his words glued themselves to the back of my mind.

"No.." I told him quietly not meeting his eyes, "But -" I began to say before he cut me off.

"But what Let? You're not going to change yourself for him and he isn't going to change for you. So please don't wait for him, because in the end you're the one who's going to be at a loss, not him." He told me more softly this time but his words burned wholes into wounds I didn't know were already there.

I looked up at him rage and hurt building in my eyes, I knew he could see it too when his face turned apologetic.

"Save it," I told him as he went to open his mouth again probably to apologize. I walked past him slamming his shoulder as I went and walked inside. I downed the beer I hadn't finished in my hand and opened the fridge to find another.

Who did Vince think he was? My friend definitely wasn't one of them. In that moment I hated him, I hated Dom, I hated myself. But the thing I hated the most was that Vince was only telling the truth.

Dom would never go for me, not when he had a girl like that standing in front of him. And as much as I wished I could just play it off like I play everything else off with my tough exterior, I just couldn't. I'm tired of putting up that side of me 24/7 and the one person I didn't have to act that way with was the one person who'd never want me that way.

I looked down at the beer in my hand and downed it. I just needed to get away, and I knew drinking wasn't the way. I had my brothers past as a clear example for that but for a night I just didn't want to feel the pain anymore. And as selfish as it was, I just no longer cared as I grabbed my third, fourth, fifth beer.

At some point I realized I was there but really wasn't. Everything was a blur and I could make out what I thought was Vince and Dom staring at me from the corner. I grabbed the first guy I saw and started dancing. I was tired of feeling so pathetic and with the poison of alcohol in my body I could finally let loose.

I danced with him till I tripped on my own feet and Vince caught me cursing under his breath.

"Letty? What the hell?" He asked me clearly confused.

"Hi Vincey," I told him poking his nose.

"Dom!" I heard him yell before he picked me up as if I were a toy.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him as I squirmed in his arms.

He finally did as soon as we reached Dom.

"Letty?" He told me almost not believing I could possibly get that drunk.

"That's my name man whore," I told him as I punched his chest lightly laughing at my own joke as he looked at me as if I'd lit him on fire.

"Dom, she didn't mean that. This is my fault, I shouldn't have talked to her..-" Vince told Dom trying to calm him down.

"Talked to me about what Vincey? About how pathetic I am? Oh don't worry another shot of Vodka and I'll forget about it," I told him not really realizing what exactly I was saying nor how nonchalantly I said it.

"Vince what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't think she'd take it like this! God I'm a douche," Vince replied to Dom running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yeah well I'll worry about that tomorrow," Dom told Vince angrily.

"Dom don't be mean to Vincey, he can't help being an asshole," I told them cooly as Vince's face looked like my comment seriously hurt.

"Ok, that's enough commentary Letty. Let's get you home," Dom told me grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the front door.

"No, you're not the boss of me," I told him clinging to the rim of the wall.

He picked me up and put me on top of his shoulder as if I was 10 pounds.

"Dom," I yelled at him causing a scene but he just ignored the stares he got and continued out the front door and down the road. He finally set me down in my driveway before knocking on my front door.

"Hey Dom, Letty?" My brother asked shocked at the sight he was seeing as I sat down on our welcome mat.

"She's drunk off her ass," Dom explained to him.

"I'll take care of it, thanks for coming to me. For taking care of my sister," My brother told them with a concerned look in his eye.

"Tell Letty she doesn't have to come to work in the morning when she wakes up," I heard Dom turn around to say before my brother closed the door on him.

He glared at me as I sat on the couch staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing.

"Letty!" He yelled at me as I held my hand to my ears at his loudness.

"Dude, chill," I told him before getting up only to wobble my way to the stairs.

"Letty, why?!" He yelled at me again.

I sat on the bottom step and shrugged my shoulders before looking at the floor and tracing patterns onto it.

"Letty, just go upstairs, you're too drunk for this conversation. Just know you'll be waking up to a morning of hell tomorrow morning," He told me menacingly before walking me up the stairs forcing me onto my bed and closing the door of my room as he walked out.

I looked up at my fan as I felt the pounding of my head only getting worse.

I knew I was totally trashed but some aware part of my brain still told me I screwed up again, and with only that thought in mind I let my tears wear me out as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake the hell up!" I heard Sam yelling as he barged into my room.

I squirmed in bed and pulled the pillow on top of my head. He pulled it off of me and threw my blanket on the floor.

"What the hell!" I yelled at him sitting up in bed, finally realizing how hung over I was at the pain of the loudness of my words and the pounding that had only gotten worse in my head.

"Get up, you don't actually think you get to sleep in after getting drunk off your ass yesterday. Letty, I have never been so angry, disappointed at you as I was yesterday when Dom knocked on the door to bring you home in your state. Seriously Letty! Can't you just learn from my mistakes! See what drinking brought me?!" He yelled at me before I cut him off.

"Exactly you drank for more than three years of your life! Ruining 3 years of my life! And here you are in front of me yelling at me for getting drunk one night? You're a fucking hypocrite! If anyone here knows what it's like to just need to get away from it all by a drink it's you! So please stop playing the grown up when we all sure as hell know you've done no better than me!" I yelled back at him while I watched his face grow only angrier.

He didn't respond, his face fell hearing my last sentence from anger to just hurt.

"Letty..get out," He told me quietly after a few minutes had passed.

"What?" I told him, wondering if I had heard right.

"Just, get out," He told me again softly.

After seconds passed of just looking at him in shock I gathered the will to get off my bed and walked to my closet to find a packed bag I always had ready for day's I slept over at Mia's.

I grabbed it and walked past him out of my room and down the stairs. I grabbed the door knob knowing that when I walked out everything would change.

I turned it and took a last glance of my brother in our living room before walking out.


	11. Poison (Part 2)

I looked down the street to the Torreto's house before deciding I'd have to face them sooner or later, and they're the only option I have left.

My ego shrunk with every step I took toward that house knowing nobody probably wanted me there. Thinking that just last week I lyed in bed with Dom's arms around me almost seemed like a long distant dream, the reality of now was that I'm fifteen feet from what has been my home for almost 5 years and I feel like a stranger, uninvited.

I walked towards the front of the house when Vince's loud voice stopped me.

"Dude, seriously I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told her that,"

"It's a little late for that."

"I didn't think she'd get drunk off her ass, I didn't know how much she liked you!"

And that last sentence was all it took for me to see red.

How could he have just sold me out like that? Maybe I was a bit delusional to think Vince would side with me over Dom but still...it hurt.

And now he knew.

I don't know how things will change but I hope he still looks at me the same way, and not like a 5 year old girl who has a school crush on him.

I was about to knock on the door when I decided there was no point when they were all in the garage working on their cars anyways.

I walked down from the front steps and to the side of the house before clearly making myself known.

I walked into the garage and dropped my bag on the floor to have both of their heads snap up at me in acknowledgement.

"Letty? What are you doing here, Dom told your brother we were giving you the day off, plus it's not even noon yet." Vince told me his voice sounding almost annoyed but his eyes told a different story, he definitely felt bad about yesterday.

"Well Sam kicked me out, so if I'm not interrupting your little pitty party I'm going to spend the night here. Just tonight though, I'll figure out what I'm going to do for the rest of the time," I told them bluntly before picking my bag off the floor and heading to the door.

"Letty, wait. He can't be serious." Dom told me as I turned around to face him. His eyes pittied me, I hated it. He'd never looked at me like that and I had Vince to thank for that.

"Maybe if you hadn't dropped me off like a UPS package at my house yesterday when you decided it was time to get rid of me none of this would've happened!" I yelled at him.

Honestly I knew none of this was his fault, I was just so angry and had to blame someone.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten so trashed I wouldn't have had to!" He yelled back at me just as angrily.

"You're right Dom. Next time one of my so called friends gives me their words of wisdom I'll behave like a perfect fucking lady." I told them both glaring at Vince.

"Leticia? Watch your mouth," I heard Mr. Toretto say as he opened the office door and walked out. I wondered just how much of that he had heard.

I turned around to face him and caught an 'I'm sorry' look in his eyes.

"You're sleeping here til you and your brother work things out, no objections," He told me walking towards me looking like he was about to give me a hug but didn't I guess my face didn't really scream 'hug me'. He conformed with putting his hand over mine before letting go and walking back inside after glaring at Dom and Vince.

"Letty...I'm sorry." Vince told me his eyes begging me to forgive him, but there was no way in hell I was letting him make it up to me that easily.

"Yeah, whatever," I scoffed at him before sitting on the couch near the office and pretending to be occupied by my phone.

Vince and Dom and Mr. Toretto left for work at the garage at noon and I decided to stay. My head was still throbbing from yesterday and anything I ate made me feel the need to throw up. After they left I decided to go inside and try to get some rest.

I found Mia sitting on the kitchen table doing her homework, she looked over at me before telling me to come sit down with her.

Things with Mia and I had changed so much in over a year, we went from being inseperable to ignoring her to becoming friends again to whatever we are now.

"I heard about yesterday..." She told me while she worked on her math.

"Hasn't everyone?" I told her sarcastically and could see a smile playing at her lips as she finished the problem.

"Letty they're both assholes, you know that," She told me as she closed her textbook and looked up at me.

"Yeah, you'd think I'd be used to it by now huh?" I told her as I smiled for the first time in what felt ages.

"Nothing is going to change," She told me placing her hand over mine and as I looked up to her I knew exactly what she was reffering too.

"We'll see," I told her before I got up wanting to change the topic.

Mia suggested we make dinner, and I agreed knowing my mind would wander to dark places if I didn't distract myself.

In less than an hour everything was ready and we could hear engines being turned off outside.

As the guys walked in one by one and sat down at the dinner table I began to think how akward this dinner was going to go.

Thankfully Mr. T and Mia supplied most of the conversation and kept the mood light and easy while being subtle. Though we all knew the tension was still there between all three of us we just played along the role of a happy family for the sake of Mr. T. The least we could do is not yell at each other in front of his face.

To my surprise dinner was over pretty quickly and everyone dispersed. Mia going upstairs to work on 'school stuff' though knowing her she was probably talking to some guy on the phone. Mr. T went to bed early and Vince and Dom were on the couch with some girls they had invited over. I sat on the recliner chair willing myself to be interested in the movie that was playing in front of me.

It was a horror movie and the two skanks were screaming their little heads off. I was about to fall asleep at how boring the movie was.

I had to keep reminding myself not to look over at Dom, because I knew what I'd find, him sucking faces with someone else. I couldn't let him affect me like that anymore, especially because now he knew and I couldn't bullshit him though I know I would anyways.

"Hey Let, isn't it passed your bed time?" Vince told me as he paused momentarily sucking faces with his skank.

"Vince," I heard Dom warn him.

"I just flicked Vince off and stayed perfectly positioned on the recliner. But it gave me a chance to look back at them and when I did I got the exact response I didn't want.

I couldn't stop gawking, they went at it for minutes before Dom looked to me and I let my gaze fall completely embarassed.

"I..I'm sorry, I'm going to sleep, night." I told them before walking towards the stairs as fast as I could not daring to look back, though I could feel Dom's gaze follow me upstairs.

"Letty?" I could hear a very sleepy Mr. T call out for me from inside of his room.

I opened the door slightly and found him sitting up in bed.

"Want to go for a drive?" He told me as he got up from his bed and put on shoes.

"It's one in the morning," I told him clearly confused.

"Your point is?" He laughed at me as he walked out the door meeting me in the hallway and grabbed my arm as he tugged me downstairs.

He slapped the back of Dom's head which made him seperate from his skank.

"Where are you going?" He asked out of breath.

"For a ride with Letty, they need to go," He said pointing at the two girls. "I'll see you in the morning son, don't wait up for us."

As I walked out the door I could feel both Dom and Vince eyes follow probably just as curious as I was as to what this was all about.

I got in the passenger side of Mr. T's challenger and admired it's interior. I've always really liked his car but never once have ridden in it.

"You like?" He asked me as he caught me looking down running my hands over the leather seat.

"Uh..yeah, your car is sick." I told him honestly.

"Good, because you're driving back," He told me as he turned on the car and it roared to life.

I looked up at him to see if he was serious and he just winked back.

After about five minutes after heading out and he hadn't said anything I decided to speak up.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" I asked him as the car came to a stop as he parked near a cementary.

I had never been here before and would never admit how scared I was to be at a cementary in the middle of the night.

"Follow me," And so I did as he lead me past 20 tombs before finally finding the one he was looking for.

It read "Maria A. Toretto R.I.P".

I looked over at him not quite sure what to say. Dom barely ever talked about his Mom and when Mia mentioned her she always got all sad so I stayed away from the subject, because I as well could easily relate.

"She was my everything," He said quietly to me after we had walked back to his car and we sat inside it still parked in the parking lot of the cementary.

I looked up at him and could see his eyes gleam in the very dim light and knew he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry...She was a very lucky woman." I told him placing my hand over his like he had done this morning.

Never in my life had I seen Mr. Toretto show his weak side, never have I seen him like this.

"You know Letty I looked at her the same way you look at Dom," He told as he looked over at me.

I didn't know whether to feel embarassed or to act as if he was crazy to think that.

"It's not wrong," He told me as I finally let myself meet his gaze.

"None of that matters, if he dosen't look at me the same way I look at him," I told him. "But don't worry, I'll get over him. Someone else will make him really happy someday, and at the very least I'll get to see him happy, even if I'm not the reason why." I told him looking straight ahead of me knowing I couldn't bear look in his eyes as I exposed myself like this.

"Oh Letty, don't you see that's the exact reason why you'll make him happy. Because you're willing to suffer if it means his happiness. That's love."

I looked over at him after he said the last word and could see him smiling at me as I looked over at him questioningly.

"Letty, you'll be the greatest thing that has ever happened to him once he realizes it, take care of him." And that was the last thing he told me before getting out of the drivers side and walking to my side of the car before opening my door.

He kissed my forehead before handing me the keys, which was the only thing that brought me back to reality and out of my thoughts.

I grabbed them and looked up at him before giving him a tight hug. He's the father I've never had and I couldn't help but let my gaurd down at that moment.

He hugged me back before telling me to get to driving.

I sat in the drivers side pulled out and headed home feeling the soft hum of the beautiful car underneath me. Once I got home I headed upstairs after saying goodnight to Mr. T.

I slept in the guest bed and drifted off to sleep with the last words Mr. T told me that night.

_"Letty, you'll be the greatest thing that has ever happened to him once he realizes it, take care of him."_


End file.
